Buneary (Pokémon)
|} Buneary (Japanese: ミミロル Mimirol) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves into when leveled up with high friendship. Biology Buneary is a small, bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with brown ears that can curl up. It has two types of fur covering its body: a light tan fleece that covers much of its lower body, feet, and the tips of its ears, and a smooth chocolate colored pelt on the upper half of its body. It has a small, triangular pink nose, pink paw pads on the undersides of its feet, and small tan spots above its eyes. It has a small brown puff of a tail. If Buneary senses danger, it perks up both ears. It can deliver powerful blows with its curled up ears, and it has an impressive jumping ability. It can be usually seen with one rolled up ear to swiftly counterattack when needed. On cold nights, Buneary sleeps with its head tucked into its fur. It lives in forests, though it can also be found on icy mountains. It is most likely herbivorous. Buneary also likes to eat certain kinds of flowers found in the wild. In the anime Major appearances Dawn's Buneary a Buneary in Setting the World on Its Buneary!. Rather notably, it has a crush on Ash's Pikachu. Other A Buneary appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. A Buneary appeared in A Keeper for Keeps?, under the ownership of Lilia. Lilia's Buneary appeared to develop feelings for Clemont's Bunnelby. Minor appearances Buneary debuted in a brief cameo in Following A Maiden's Voyage!. A Buneary appeared in Two Degrees of Separation!, where Dawn tried and failed to catch one. A Buneary appeared in Dawn Of A New Era!, where Dawn tried and failed once again to catch one. A Buneary appeared in the boss fantasy of A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine!. A Buneary appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, where it was one of the Pokémon residing at Nebel Plateau. A 's Buneary appeared in a flashback in SM100 as a resident of what is now the Ultra Ruin. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Dawn's Buneary makes a cameo appearance in the manga adaptation of . In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Buneary appears under the ownership of the Judge, Keira in Boogying with Buneary. , , and find Buneary, who had wandered away from its Trainer, at the entrance to Hearthome City. After punching Pearl in the jaw, the Trainer tried to catch it, but the elusive Pokémon evaded the group and returned to its Trainer. A Buneary appeared in a flashback in Bombastic Bibarel & Heroic Hippopotas. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Buneary appeared in Find Munchlax!!. In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga owns a Buneary in Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Buneary appears as a trophy. Trophy information "A Rabbit Pokémon. It rolls up its long ears, then unrolls them with great force to slap enemies. This attack stings enough to make adults jump. It uses its ears not only to attack, but also to sense danger--they stand straight up when it senses a threat. Its fluffy fur lets it sleep in warmth and comfort on cold nights. When it levels up, it evolves into Lopunny." Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations (Swarm)}} }} |} |} or Trade}} |area= }} |} |} ( )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=School Path, Vien Forest}} |area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Meadow Zone, Meeting Place }} |area=Mt. Sorbet}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Seabreeze Trail}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Dream Gate: Flame Dance}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Night Festival: Stage 21 Zaffiro Coast: Stage 615}} |area=Diamond Crater: Fledgling Field (All Areas)}} |} |} Buneary will not appear in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time until a rescue mission involving it has been completed, using a Wonder Mail code such as the following: :H+5M 8JPY SKY+ :%43M SJ&Q Y#+2 :Objective: Rescue Buneary on floor 8 of Waterfall Cave. Held Items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Circle Throw|Fighting|Physical|60|90|10||}} |Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Cosmic Power|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Double Hit|Normal|Physical|35|90|10||'}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10||'}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20||}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20||''}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20| |''}} |Sky Uppercut|Fighting|Physical|85|90|15||''}} |Sweet Kiss|Fairy|Status|—|75|10}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Teeter Dance|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- but feels self-conscious. Her goal is to be beautiful and cool like . }} |- |- , |special= , }} |} Evolution |no2=428 |name2=Lopunny |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Buneary is the only Pokémon to learn the move by leveling up. ** Its learns at the same level, and it is also the only one to learn it by leveling up. * Buneary is the only Pokémon with 0 base friendship that isn't a Legendary or Mythical Pokémon or an Ultra Beast. Origin Buneary is based on a . Name origin Buneary is a combination of bunny and ear. Mimirol is a combination of 耳 mimi (ear) and roll (referring to its rolled-up ears). In other languages and |fr=Laporeille|frmeaning=From and |es=Buneary|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Buneary|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=이어롤 Ieorol|komeaning=From English ear and roll |zh_cmn=捲捲耳 Juǎn Juǎn Ěr|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Rolled-up ears". |ru=Бунири Buniri|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Dawn's Buneary External links |} Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship 427 de:Haspiror es:Buneary fr:Laporeille it:Buneary ja:ミミロル zh:卷卷耳